


Breathin' Easy

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, RvB Fluff Week, they're engaged and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: happyleech said: Grif/Simmons on a coffee date at the aquarium (and also an aquarium date)Grif hooks one arm around Simmons skinny waist and drags him into the bed, rolling so Simmons lands inelegantly across his chest.“Shhh,” Grif says. “Sleep time.”“It's eight.”“Sleep. Time.”





	Breathin' Easy

**Author's Note:**

> “Grif/Simmons coffee date before going to the aquarium.” Shout out to my bff Leechy, who, though not in the rvb fandom, saw the fluff war post and asked about my fav ships.

Simmons is always awake first. He's actually a morning person, the only one from the Blood Gulch Crew, and though it disgusts his fiancé(fiancé!), Grif appreciates waking up to coffee every morning. 

It's different this morning, though. Their hotel suite is quiet, just the two of them, and as much as they needed this vacation, they're about ready to head home. They never thought they'd miss _Caboose_ , but they do. They miss all of their family. 

But there's one more place Grif wants to show Simmons from his childhood home. 

Simmons starts the coffee pot, debates whether he should make pancakes or order room service, decides to let Grif choose. 

“Dex,” he says, poking his sleeping fiancé(!!!). “Dex, c’mon. Grif!”

Grif hooks one arm around Simmons skinny waist and drags him into the bed, rolling so Simmons lands inelegantly across his chest. 

“Shhh,” Grif says. “Sleep time.”

“It's eight.”

“Sleep. Time.”

Simmons huffs, but stays for a minute. The coffee pot beeps. Hawaiian sunlight slants through the window.

He must have dozed off, because suddenly it's nine and Grif is finally starting to move. 

For all that they've know each for years, they're still awkward in the same spaces space, bumping into each other as Grif fries eggs and Simmons puts together two mugs of coffee. He stops himself, barely, from pouring another for Wash, who isn't there, but Grif knows him, knows his routine, and gently bumps their hips together. 

“We'll be back soon and you can watch Wash put disgusting amounts of sugar in his coffee again.”

“I'm just worried about his health,” Simmons says, loudly, the way he does when he's defensive. “He's already got brain damage, he doesn't need a heart attack, too.”

Grif snickers softly. “You're not wrong. Even I think that's too sweet.” 

“Coming from the man who took a bet with Tucker in how many Twinkies you could fit in your mouth at once.”

“I won, didn’t I?”

“That’s not the point!” They’re bickering to fill the silence now, but Grif still doesn’t like the quiet- it makes him twitchy and anxious. He’s getting better, otherwise they never would have left Chorus’s moon for this trip. But between wedding plans and working with Kimball to declare Chorus a sovereign government, things had been getting to be too much, so Locus had shoved the two of them into A’rynasea and sent them off. 

Grif is grinning now, though, that easy-going smile that Simmons hasn’t seen since… shit, since before _Chorus_ , maybe even longer, and his heart feels like it skips.  
\--

Grif holds his hand all the way to the Waikiki Aquarium, through paying admission, through the the first few exhibits. They’re watching the seahorses children and parents milling around them, when Grif lets go and leans against him. 

“Kai’s class in middle school came here,” he says. “I skipped school for a week to make sure we could afford it, then signed up as a chaperone to keep her out of trouble. It was nice, y’know? Being a kid for a bit.”

Simmons thinks of Kai, back on the moon, the way she flirts with Carolina and Locus and Wash, how she’s almost more tactile than Caboose, and tries to imagine a child in her place. Tries to picture Grif as a teenager, endlessly keeping her safe.

A little girl drags her brother past them, yelling about jellyfish, and he can see it for just a second. 

“Grif?”

“Yeah, Simmons?”

“Thank you.” He’s not sure what he’s thanking Grif for. For sharing this with him? For just being there these past years?

Grif smiles that smile again. “Yeah, whatever, nerd.”

Neither of them are quite sure how they’ve made it to the metaphysical “here”, or where they’re going next, but standing in an aquarium in Hawaii, surrounded by tourists and brightly colored fish, they’re comfortable with it being another of Life’s Great Mysteries.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these nerds in fuckin' _forever_ , and, honestly? Me coming back is all hylian-reptile's fault, bc _Locus's World Famous Garbage Taste in Men_ is literally the best thing I've read, ever.


End file.
